


easy (like Sunday morning)

by romanticalgirl



Series: Government Standstill [1]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past is prologue</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy (like Sunday morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta and help. Written for Dafna Greer as a [](http://yuletide.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yuletide.livejournal.com/)**yuletide** 2009 New Year's Resolution
> 
> Originally posted 1-2-09

When he sees him for the first time, Kevin feels the bile rise in the back of his throat and schools himself to not react. He fails spectacularly because he is who he is, but fortunately, he _is_ who he is, so there are plenty of other reasons to excuse the fact that he’s a complete and utter jerk. None of the reasons he would offer if asked, or the ones his family dishes up are the correct ones though, but then, when it comes down to it, Robert has every reason in the world to know why without anyone else’s help.

*

Kevin doesn’t frequent clubs. He’s too busy working his ass off through school to spend time hitting the hot spots like so many of the others he knows from the GLAAD chapter on campus. He’s got no interest in experimentation or sexual expression or, if he does, he’s got not time for it in the midst of all the classes he’s terminally four chapters behind in.

Tonight though he didn’t have a good enough excuse ready when Evan and Marc knocked on his door, so he’s here watching half-naked guys dance with other half-naked boys to Erasure and disco and he’s already warned everyone that if he hears _"I Will Survive”_ or _“In the Navy”_ , he’s calling a cab and heading home. He’s half tempted to go anyway when someone brushes his arm, leaning against the bar close to him.

“Sorry.”

He turns his head to nod and stops, staring instead. He’s absolutely gorgeous. He also looks as out of place as Kevin feels. “It’s okay.”

“Thanks.” He smiles and heat floods Kevin’s body. The flashing lights flicker a rainbow of color over them, and in the brief cascade of color, he gets a hint of white light that illuminates a pair of painfully blue eyes. “Is it always this crowded?”

“It’s Saturday night,” Kevin offers in lieu of an answer, shrugging as the crowd jostles them closer together. “Probably quieter on a Sunday.”

“I go to church on Sundays.”

Kevin blinks at him as he smiles, unable to help answering with a grin of his own. “I sleep in.”

“Alone?”

Kevin finishes off his beer, swallowing hard at the frank appreciation in those blue eyes. “Not if I can help it.”

“What if I can help it?”

“You’ll miss church.”

He nods then tilts his head toward the door. “I won’t tell God if you don’t.”

**

The bar isn’t too far from campus, but Kevin gets a cab for them anyway, watching nervously as he slides in beside him, half afraid he’s going to bolt back into the club or down the street instead of sitting next to Kevin. Giving his address to the driver, Kevin leans back and turns his head, looking over at him. “I’m Kevin.”

“Robert.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Robert just smiles, letting his hand slide along Kevin’s thigh, fingers firm against Kevin’s jeans. “You too.”

Kevin can feel the answering jerk in his cock as Robert moves his hand from Kevin’s knee back up toward his hip, slow and steady. There was never a question of this, but it’s been a while, and being pursued is almost as arousing as the actual contact. He closes his eyes, unable to hold Robert’s piercing gaze while sensations are ricocheting through him, just feeling the pressure of his hand until the cab stops and Kevin realizes he has to navigate his way up to his room with a hard on.

“I’ll get the cab.”

Robert’s older, Kevin can see that in the streetlights, and infinitely smoother at this, and Kevin defers to him and his wallet as he fishes his keys from his jacket pocket. His fingers feel big and clumsy, but he manages not to drop the ring as he leads them inside, winding up the stairs and down the hall. It’s a rundown house converted into apartments for college students, costing twice as much as their worth, but right now Kevin’s grateful that he’s not in a dorm room with a roommate and a bunch of curious onlookers.

“You want a beer?” Kevin has beer – he knows his family, after all – and that’s about it, and at Robert’s nod, he digs into the small refrigerator to grab two. He doesn’t want to see what Robert thinks of the apartment and Kevin’s decorating skill, which consists of movie posters to hide the mildew and water stains on the walls and his mom’s old blankets serving as a cover to his futon. His desk is piled high with papers and law books and soda cans and coffee cups, one half full from earlier this evening. When he looks up, Robert’s on the futon, relaxed and almost sprawled in the corner, leaning against the wooden arm.

“Thanks.” He takes it from Kevin easily, downing a long swallow. Kevin watches his throat work and then shakes his head, taking a drink of his own and setting the bottle precariously on the stack of milk crates that functions as both bookcase and coffee table. “You look nervous, Kevin. You do know that was a gay bar, right?”

Kevin flushes and glares at him for a moment before closing the distance and pressing his mouth to Robert’s. Robert doesn’t protest, easily parting his lips for Kevin’s tongue. His hand settles on Kevin’s hip as Kevin slides a hand along Robert’s neck, holding him as he deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring the contours of Robert’s mouth, tasting the sour sweet taste of the beer. Robert’s hand tightens, fisting against Kevin’s hip, his fingers sliding through the belt loop of Kevin’s jeans. Kevin makes a soft sound, barely a moan, and shifts closer, curving his tongue around Robert’s and sucking on it.

Robert shudders and in that instant Kevin realizes that it’s all bravado. Whatever it is that Robert’s used to, it isn’t this, and so Kevin relents slightly, breaking the kiss to breathe before moving in again, feathering light kisses along the barely-there stubble on Robert’s jaw. “ _You_ knew it was a gay bar, right?”

Laughing, Robert finds Kevin’s mouth again and kisses him, this time stealing the kiss. Kevin closes his eyes and just feels the sensations, nothing tentative in Robert’s searching exploration. “Something tipped me off.”

“All the gay people?”

“That might have been it.”

Kevin buries his laugh against Robert’s throat, teasing the warm skin with his tongue and teeth. Robert tilts his head, spreading his legs and shifting against the arm of the futon to allow Kevin closer. Kevin moves easily into the space, his legs stretching out along Robert’s as he leans into him, fingers slipping the buttons on Robert’s shirt free of their moorings.

“College students,” Robert groans, shifting again under Kevin. “Someone needs to teach you guys about furniture.”

Kevin braces himself on the hard wood and looks down at Robert. He licks his lips, still tasting Robert on his skin. “I have a bed.”

“Then what the hell are we doing in here?”

“Foreplay?”

“Only if you want my back to give out before we get to anything resembling the good stuff.” Robert runs his hands up and down Kevin’s arms; short nails scraping over his biceps. “I’m an old man, Kevin.”

“You’re not old.” Kevin kisses him again, hungry and hard, meant as reassurance, though he’s not sure if it’s for himself or Robert.

“Old enough to know better than to make out on a futon.” He bites Kevin’s lower lip and sucks on it. “Bed.”

“Bossy.” Kevin teases, but he gets up all the same, waiting for Robert to rise to his feet before leading the way around the small Japanese screen to the other half of the room that houses his bed, dresser and the door to the bathroom. He’s suddenly nervous again and, even though there’s not that much difference in height, Robert seems too big for the room.

“I think you like it.”

Kevin jerks his eyes up from where they’ve drifted down, fascinated by the bulge hidden in the folds of Robert’s slacks. He still looks impeccable, even with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, his chest hair dark against his tanned skin. “I do…I mean, what?”

“Me. Being bossy.” Robert walks up to Kevin, and reaches for Kevin’s t-shirt, tugging it free of his jeans. “Do you?”

Kevin nods slightly, watching Robert’s hands as he bunches the soft fabric in his hands and lifts it up over Kevin’s head. Kevin’s arms fall back to his sides as he meets Robert’s gaze. He raises a hand and trails his finger over Robert’s nipple, watching as it constricts along with Robert’s sharp, indrawn breath. “What do you want?”

“Suck me.”

It comes out as a low groan, almost like it hurts Robert to say it. Kevin doesn’t hesitate, sinking down to his knees and unfastening Robert’s belt with deft fingers. The fabric feels good against Kevin’s skin, like the kinds of suits he plans to wear, but it feels better in a pile on the floor so that Robert’s in front of him, naked except for his bunched slacks and boxers and the dangling tails of his opened shirt. “Suck you?” Kevin asks, his breath fanning over the length of Robert’s cock, watching as it hardens beneath the promising heat. “Suck you deep?”

Robert inhales and Kevin’s mouth curves slightly as he leans in, his tongue touching the smooth head of Robert’s cock. Robert’s hand clenches at his side, fisting tight before he pounds it against his thigh, counting off heartbeats until Kevin opens his mouth and takes Robert deep. “Oh…” Robert cuts off any other words, gasping for air as Kevin begins to move, sliding Robert’s shaft along his tongue, pressing it against the roof of his mouth and sucking hard. “Oh,” Robert shudders again, his voice higher as his free hand comes up to thread through Kevin’s hair, the other still tapping against his thigh.

Kevin’s hands slide up and down Robert’s legs, feeling the wiry hair against the smoothness of his palms. Robert’s thrusts into Kevin’s mouth are timed with the slow stroke of Kevin’s fingers grazing his skin, almost soothing until he curves them around and slides them up the back of Robert’s legs, cupping his buttocks as he pulls Robert deeper into his mouth.

Hand tightening in Kevin’s hair, Robert jerks forward until his cock is at the back of Kevin’s throat, the salty tang of his pre-come wet in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin squeezes, massaging Robert’s buttocks as he sucks him, alternating the pressure between the two until the rush of blood in his ears, the heat of need in the rock of his own hips is blocked out by Robert’s desperate begging for release. “God, Kevin. Yes.” He’s thrusting harder, pushing into Kevin’s mouth, his buttocks clenched with every firm forward stroke. “Oh, yes.”

Kevin presses his tongue to the underside of Robert’s cock, pulling back so that just the head is in his mouth, increasing the pressure until Robert rises up on his toes, the soft echo of his begging filling Kevin’s ears until he takes him deep once more, holding Robert tight against him as he comes.

Robert pulls away slowly, slumping down onto Kevin’s bed, his feet still tangled in his slacks. Kevin eases them off, along with Robert’s socks and shoes and stays on the floor, kneeling beside the bed as he watches the variety of emotions that cross through Robert’s expressive eyes. “I’ve never…I mean…”

“I know.” Kevin leans in and kisses him, some perverse need driving him to make Robert taste himself on Kevin’s tongue. He can feel Robert resist for a moment, but then he gives way, easing back on the bed so that Kevin can lie on top of him. Kevin does his best not to break the kiss as he uses one hand to strip off his jeans and boxers, shivering as the cool air of the room hits his overheated skin. His cock aches with want and he can feel the wetness beading at the tip as he slides one knee between both of Robert’s. His voice is rough and strangled as Robert looks up at him, his eyes half-closed and hot. “What do you want?”

“I want to touch you.”

Kevin makes a noise low in his throat and manages a brusque nod before Robert’s hands are sliding down his chest, stroking through the dark hair that covers Kevin’s chest before sliding down the thin triangle that leads to his cock. Robert’s fingers tease through the tangle of hair at the base before he curves his hand around Kevin’s shaft, his stroke slow and tentative.

“So hard,” Robert breathes, his fingers tightening slightly as he reaches the head. His thumb smears the pre-come over the smooth skin and then his hand slides back down to the base. Kevin bites back a groan and forces himself to remain still, letting Robert adjust to the contours of Kevin’s erection. He holds back as long as he can, reveling in the feel of Robert’s long fingers wrapped around him, but finally he can’t help himself any longer and has to push, thrusting against Robert’s palm. “God, so hard.”

“Touch me,” Kevin growls, his hips rolling forward as Robert begins to stroke in earnest, his other hand tracing over Kevin’s exposed skin – his arm, his chest, his neck. He bows his head, his fingers clenching in the bedspread and he grits his teeth, breathing through his nose. Robert’s hold tightens as he goes, adjusts to Kevin’s movements and size, stroking him fast and hard, matching Kevin’s thrusts. Kevin shivers with restraint, holding back, holding his breath until it escapes him in a shuddering gasp and the hot spill of his come across Robert’s stomach.

*

When Kevin had come back from the bathroom, the front door was closing, and in the time it took him to get his clothes back on, Robert was gone. He hadn’t said anything when Robert had run for the Senate – his word against that of a war hero. Kevin preferred fights he could win. To be honest, he hadn’t given Robert McCallister much thought at all until they ended up face to face, until tonight when Kitty’s brought him home.

Robert doesn’t say anything either, merely keeps his distance and smiles politely as he ignores whatever verbal barbs Kevin throws his way. It’s an unmitigated disaster of an evening, and Kevin’s certain Kitty will lambaste him for it later, but his own sense of self-preservation is at war with the need to wipe the smug smile off McCallister’s face, to get back some of the pride it cost him to be walked out on before the afterglow even faded.

“Kevin, you’re being an ass,” Kitty informs him, shoving at his arm and looking at him with a mix of fury and confusion. “You owe me an apology. You owe _Robert_ an apology.”

“I don’t owe Robert anything,” he assures her, glancing over as Robert stares down at his feet. “Trust me.”

“Kitty, it’s all right. We knew Kevin and I would disagree.”

Kevin straightens, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Robert. “I don’t know. I bet we have a few things in common, don’t you think, Senator? Underneath it all, we’re the same kind of guy?”

“I doubt it, Kevin,” Robert’s voice is sharp and short, holding Kevin’s gaze with his own. “I’m the kind of guy that goes to church on Sundays. Something tells me you’re the kind who likes to sleep in.”  



End file.
